This invention relates to an insulating glass (IG).window unit, and/or a method of making the same. In certain embodiments, the IG window unit includes first and second substrates (e.g., glass substrates) spaced apart from one another, wherein the first substrate supports a solar management coating for blocking at least some infrared (IR) radiation and the second substrate supports an ultraviolet (UV) radiation blocking coating for blocking at least some UV radiation.
IG window units are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,014,872; 5,800,933; 5,784,853; 5,557,462; 5,514,476; 5,308,662; 5,306,547; and 5,156,894, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. An IG window unit typically includes at least first and second substrates spaced apart from one another by at least one spacer and/or seal. The gap or space between the spaced apart substrates may or may not be filled with a gas (e.g., argon) and/or evacuated to a pressure less than atmospheric pressure in different instances.
Many conventional IG window units include a solar management coating (e.g., multi-layer coating for reflecting at least some infrared radiation) on an interior surface of one of the two substrates. While such IG units enable significant amounts of infrared (IR) radiation to be blocked so that it does not reach the interior of the building (apartment, house, office building, or the like), they are typically lacking in terms of blocking UV radiation. In other words, the solar management coatings provided on IG units while capable of blocking satisfactory amounts of IR radiation are often not capable of blocking as much UV radiation as would be desired.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there exists a need in the art for an IG window unit that is capable of blocking both (a) significant amounts of IR radiation, and (b) significant amounts of UV radiation, so that the blocked amounts of IR and UV radiation do not reach the interior of the building in which the IG window unit is mounted. In certain embodiments, there may also exist a need in the art for a method of making such an IG window unit.
An object of certain example embodiments of this invention is to provide an IG window unit capable of blocking both (a) significant amounts of IR radiation, and (b) significant amounts of UV radiation, so that the blocked amounts of IR and UV radiation do not reach the interior of the building in which the IG window unit is provided.
Another object of certain example embodiments of this invention is to provide a window unit including two spaced apart substrates (glass, plastic, or the like) that are separated from one another by at least one seal and/or spacer, wherein a first one of the substrates supports a solar management coating for blocking significant amounts of IR radiation and the other one of the substrates supports a coating for blocking significant amounts of UV radiation.
Another object of certain embodiments of this invention is to fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs.
Certain example embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs by providing an IG window unit comprising: a first glass substrate supporting a solar management multi-layer coating; a second glass substrate spaced apart from the first glass substrate, the second glass substrate supporting a UV blocking coating including at least one layer; wherein the solar management coating supported by the first glass substrate comprises first and second IR blocking layers each comprising Ag, at least one dielectric layer provided between the first IR blocking layer and the first substrate, at least another dielectric layer provided between the first and second IR blocking layers, and wherein the solar management coating supported by the first substrate has an emissivity (En) of no greater than 0.10 and/or a sheet resistance (Rs) of no greater than 8 ohms/square; wherein the UV blocking coating supported by the second substrate blocks (e.g., reflects and/or absorbs) at least 50% of UV radiation from 300 to 380 nm; and wherein the IG window unit has a visible transmission of at least about 60%, and blocks at least about 80% of UV radiation from 300-380 nm.
Other example embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed needs by providing a window unit comprising: a first substrate supporting a solar management coating; a second substrate spaced apart from the first substrate, the second glass substrate supporting a UV blocking coating; wherein the solar management coating supported by the first substrate comprises at least one IR blocking layer, at least one dielectric layer provided between the IR blocking layer and the first substrate, at least another dielectric layer provided over the IR blocking layer; and wherein the window unit has a visible transmission of at least about 60%, and blocks at least about 80% of UV radiation from 300-380 nm.
Still other embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs by providing window unit comprising: a first substrate supporting a coating; a second substrate spaced apart from the first substrate, the second glass substrate supporting a UV blocking coating; wherein the coating supported by the first substrate has an emissivity (En) of no greater than 0.20 and/or a sheet resistance (Rs) of no greater than 20 ohms/square; and wherein the window unit has a visible transmission of at least about 60%, and blocks at least about 80% of UV radiation from 300-380 nm.
Yet other embodiments of this invention fulfill one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs by providing a method of making a window unit, the method comprising: depositing a solar management coating on a first substrate, the solar management coating comprising at least one layer for blocking amounts of IR radiation; forming a UV blocking coating that blocks at least some UV radiation on a second substrate; and coupling the first and second substrates to one another so that the respective coatings face each other across a gap provided between the substrates, and wherein the window unit has a visible transmission of at least 60% and blocks at least about 80% of UV radiation from 300-380 nm.